Everything's Alright
by dontstopbelivinginyouself
Summary: "Just keep on trying honey, just keep climbing up that mountain and if you fall just get right back up again. When you finally reach the top, eventually you'll realize that everything alright." said Ambers Aunt.. She always kept that in mind, and everything was alright. 3rd Genre Hurt/Comfurt. OC and strong AU, rated T for violence. R&R.


**Okay yay well I had this great Idea for another story. Okay so if your wondering what the couples are they are Jamber, Mina, Peddie, Jernna, (My oc Jenna Links) Walfie, and ect. Sorry no Fabina.  
**

_Amber_

"Ms. Millington, wake up !" Amber heard while shooting up from her chair, she looked up at Mrs. Limbo who was not very pleased to see Amber sleeping on her desk.  
"Oh... I'm sorry Mrs. Limbo." Amber said. "See me after class Ms. Millington." Mrs. Limbo said.

This past few weeks Amber had been stressed out with all the sneaking around with Sibuna. Alfie and Fabian had recently quit which made sibuna upset that Fabian, out of all sibuna members would quit. So it just left Nina, Patricia, and I. Sooner or later Nina broke up with Fabian because he was cheating on her with Joy.. Which is so unlikely for him to do that. Then she stared to date Mick, because out of all guys he cared for her and felt bad. So he went and had a talk with Nina about how big of a jerk Fabian was which misled into a kiss! He soon found out about Sibuna then told Jerome so now there both in sibuna. Aslo Alfie had recently broke it off with me and moved to Isis house where he met Willow and now there dating.

Jerome, who was sitting next to Amber. He gave her one of his signature smirks. He passed a note to her, she quitely opened it and read it, they had been passing the note for a while until Mrs. Limbo noticed and asked both of them to read the note out loud... Amber's cheeks flushed dark red... as they both read out loud there conversation on the paper.

"Um... do I really have to do this ?" Jerome asked Mrs. Limbo.

"Yes Mr. Clark." Mrs. Limbo said.

"Okay... um..." Jerome said while gulping and he started reading. "Why are you... so d-down ?" He said.

I looked up to him and read out loud what I said... "Well, I-I'm just getting t-tired of sneaking out every night." I said feeling really embarrassed.

"We can stop, if you want," Jerome said, not looking up from the paper. I shrunk when everyone started to burst out with laughter, besides Patricia, Mick, and Nina.

"Well then, so what I'm hearing is you to sneak out together ?" Mrs. Limbo said.

"Not exactly..." Jerome replied, with his cheeks red as a tomato.

"Well then what is it ?" She asked.

"Why are you trying to get into our private life's ?" He snapped back with his tone a little loud or should I say to loud.

"BOTH OF YOU TO MR. SWEETS OFFICE NOW!" she yelled.

"But I didn't do anything!" I said.

"Go Now." She said. Her eyes were filled with fire as she watched us get our stuff and go to Mr. Sweets office.

Authors POV.

"Great doofus, you got us in trouble! Now what are we, I mean, I going to do when I get a detention for something _You_ did. I mean I told Trudy I was going to help her with her date tonight with Jasper. I can NOT and I mean not stay after school scrapping gum off of the school bleacher's. Even if I didn't do anything!" Amber yelled. She flicked him on the head before rambling about other things that Jerome didn't care about. When they reached Mr. sweet's office they knocked no one answered the door, Jerome and Amber looked at each other with wide smiles.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jerome asked, "no not really, unless you're thinking about leaving school." Amber said with a huge smirk.

"Actually that's what I was thinking." Jerome said with a confused look.

Amber didn't reply all she did was grab Jerome's hand and both ran outside, running free.

_School_

While they were having fun Patricia, Nina, and Mick were just siting in class.

Nina sat there staring at the clock the whole time. Her feet tapping steadily on the hard ground, her eyes following the big red stick, ticking around in a circle. 2 minutes had past and she was still watching the clock. "One more minute." She mumbled to herself.

_Outside_

Amber ran into the fields, it was the first time in weeks that she felt free, she ran never stopping. Until... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She let out a terrifying shrike seeing what was in front of her almost ran to her, as fast as he could when he finally caught up to her he saw something very horrid...

_School_

Everyone shot up when the heard a loud scream outside of school. All the teachers told the students to stay in side of course they didn't care, so everyone ran out the doors, like a pack of wolves running for there prey. Nina ran outside first soon everyone caught up and what they all saw was disturbing...

**Okie dokie now you gotta wait for the next chapter, also you should listen to 'Angel With A Shotgun' By The Cab. Thanks for reading and reviewing also check out my other stories! **

**Thanks bye, lots of love.**

**-Ana**


End file.
